


Bad weather

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Video about Eleanor, mostly about season 4.





	Bad weather




End file.
